


The Incubus and his Ace

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal, Asexual Jace Wayland, Bondage, Bottom Jace, Dom Magnus, Explicit Sexual Content, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Magnus Bane, Living Together, M/M, Magic, Oral, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Slash, Spanking, Sub Jace, Temperature Play, Top Magnus, but different than in canon, magnus feels, the four Lightwoods and their partners all live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus is an incubus; he never knows whether someone was with him for his magnetic demonic nature, or for himself. There was always that doubt, the doubt that no one was with him for himself.Until he learns that Jace, his accidentally acquired boyfriend (who was supposed to only be a hook-up at first), is asexual, that the incubus-charm has no effect on him.Magnus is happy, he's falling in love, but can he truly be with a human, without telling him the truth? And does Jace have a secret of his own?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Bat Velasquez, Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Luke Garroway/Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 22
Kudos: 159





	1. Big Christmas Dinner

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || The Incubus and his Ace || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: The Incubus and his Ace – To Love a Demon Prince

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, found family, fluff, demons/angels, magic, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, orgasm delay, overstimulation, bondage, temperature play, spanking, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairings: Alec/Bat, Simon/Izzy, Maia/Clary, Luke/Catarina

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Maxwell Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Maia Roberts, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Raphael Santiago, Luke Garroway, Catarina Loss, Madzie Loss

Summary: Magnus is an incubus; he never knows whether someone was with him for his nature. Until he learns that his boyfriend, Jace, is asexual. He's happy, he's falling in love, but can he truly be with a human, without telling him the truth? And does Jace have a secret of his own?

**The Incubus and his Ace**

_To Love a Demon Prince_

_Chapter 1: Big Christmas Dinner_

Magnus Bane met the love of his life at the Christmas party of his best friend. Not that he knew that just yet. He didn't even know that Jace Herondale was going to be his next meal at that point. No, when Magnus came rushing into the Garroway-Loss home, trying to escape the snow-storm outside, he was just glad to be dry and relatively on time. Catarina, his oldest friend, smiled at him kindly and hugged him tightly. Once Magnus shed his expensive coat and hung it, he followed Catarina into the living room, where everyone else was gathered. Magnus loved a good party, but this was going to be different – this was going to be a calm, warm family gathering.

"Uncle Magnus, uncle Magnus you came!", exclaimed Magnus' god-daughter.

He offered the child a warm smile before hugging her tightly. "Of course, sweet-pea. I did give you a pinkie-promise that I would make the time, right?"

"But you do love your work", countered Catarina bemused.

Huffing softly, Magnus put Madzie down and looked around the room. Catarina's husband Luke and his daughter Clary were sitting on the couch, together with Clary's girlfriend Maia. Other than them, Magnus recognized no one in the room. There was a tall, dark handsome one, flustered as he talked to a happily smiling Latino. A gorgeous woman with long dark curls was sitting on the other couch with a child a few years older than Madzie and a young man with glasses.

"Maia's best friend Bat, Clary's best friend Simon and because we're so welcoming, Simon brought his girlfriend Isabelle and... her entire family", said Cat in way of introduction. "Max, Alec and..."

"Jace is in the kitchen, with the food", informed Luke.

"Mh. Very good. Good boy, that", nodded Cat in approval.

Magnus raised one curious eyebrow and let Catarina lead him toward the kitchen. Now, Magnus raised both eyebrows as he was greeted by a very round, very firm ass being pointed their way as this Jace was bent over to check on the oven. What a delicious view.

"Jace. Thank you so much for helping out with dinner. Meet my friend, Magnus Bane."

The juicy butt turned around and oh, there was a gorgeous face on the other end of that. Full, pink lips, blonde hair falling into his face. That one was truly pretty to look at. It made Magnus _hungry_.

"Not a problem, Cat. After how Simon just imposed all of us on you, that's really the least I can do. Especially since all the Lightwoods are entirely useless in the kitchen...", laughed the blonde. "Hello, Magnus, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Clary."

"Oh, I hope there will be pleasure", muttered Magnus beneath his breath, earning an elbow to the rib from Catarina. "I hope she only said good things about me!"

"Between her and Madzie, your praises have been sung", assured Jace with a crooked grin.

"Do you need any help here?", asked Magnus with a charming smile. "Dinner looks delicious."

Again with the elbow in the ribs, this time with an additional glare from Catarina. Magnus countered her with an innocent smile of his own before he stepped up closer to dinner.

"Thanks. And no, it just... needed to be watered for now. I'm gonna head back to the living room too", replied Jace as he straightened up and turned around. "Oh. _Hello_."

The two were very close now that Jace turned around and the blonde got a proper look at him now that he wasn't busy with the food anymore. Now, Magnus could actually see those eyes up close. Blue eyes, but one with a corner of brown. There was appreciation glistering in his eyes. Typical. Magnus had that effect on humans – on the humans he thought were delicious. Just a few demonic pheromones, not many, to test the water. He didn't like influencing humans too much on that; they needed to want him too. Some only did that because humans tasted better when they wanted them too, but for Magnus it was more about the consent. Humans were more than just a food source, they were intelligent, sentient beings. Magnus loves humans, he had always loved humans.

Maybe that was because his mother had been human and he grew up differently than the children of a succubus-incubus union. No, Magnus Bane was an incubus born into the human world, raised in human society. He grew up as a child believing he himself was human, until he was a teenager and his heritage manifested. His first time had been _terrifying_ , because he didn't understand what was happening when he was unwillingly feeding from his partner.

He had been found by his father and taught of his heritage, but the two weren't close. As soon as Magnus knew what he needed to know, he left to make his own path. His own path had led to him becoming a fashion designer with world fame. Which worked rather beneficial with his nature as an incubus, because models flocked to him and power and money attracted people too.

"You are _not_ going to eat Clary's friend for dinner", hissed Catarina pointedly.

"Oh, come on. A little treat", whined Magnus with a pout. "Don't be like that, Cat."

Catarina was a witch, which was why the two had been friends for so long. Centuries, really. Another magical creature who was cursed with a long life and the knowledge of the world behind that humans remained blissfully unaware of. Magnus smiled as he followed Catarina back to the living room and, to keep peace, sat down with Madzie and the little boy.

"What are we playing?", asked Magnus, looking at the cards.

Simon, who was playing a card-game with Max and Madzie, was eager to explain the game to Magnus, giving away that he was definitely a nerd. What was amusing was just how fond and in love his girlfriend looked as she watched him explain. It filled Magnus' heart with yearning.

All Magnus wanted was true love, but he had given up on that many years ago. Being an incubus, he would never know if the person he was with actually wanted _him_ , or his nature. While Magnus could increase the pheromones he released, they were _always_ around him, always drawing in people. It would never be truly real, a person being attracted to him for himself. And then there was the sex itself; nothing could top sex with an incubus or a succubus and when feeding on a human, the human got something out of it too, a high feeling, more intoxicating than a regular orgasm.

But love. True love. That was the one thing Magnus craved. For a while, he thought he had that, when he had fallen in love with one of his models, Camille. She _seemed_ to care for him, but in the end she cheated on him, broke his heart worse than any relationship before. With that, he gave up on the notion of finding true love for himself.

It was fine, most of the time. He had wonderful, loving friends, he adored his god-daughter, he had a son he cherished and loved. There were forms of love that Magnus got to have and he held them closely, cherished them. But to wake up next to someone who was more than a meal or a row of hook-ups, someone he could actually feel _loved_ by. He wanted it, yearned for it.

/break\

Jace was incredibly grateful to Luke and Cat for inviting the Lightwoods to Christmas dinner. He had been friends with Clary and Simon for many years now, he was the reason Simon and Isabelle got together, but he hadn't expected Clary's parents to be this welcoming.

"Not to pry, but I am very curious... what brings you to the Garroway-Loss home on Christmas?", asked Magnus curiously, offering Jace a glass of eggnog.

Dinner had been delicious and now everyone was back to the living room, dealing with having eaten too much. Luke was talking to Bat and Alec over in the kitchen, laughing at something, his laughter carrying outside as Magnus opened the door. The others were sprawled out on the couches and the soft blankets on the ground as they were watching some Christmas movie on TV. Jace, after such a big meal, had needed some fresh air and was standing right outside on the front porch. He turned to look at Magnus with a smile as he accepted the glass.

"Well, let's get into the childhood trauma right off the bat", laughed Jace before taking a slow drink from the eggnog. "I'm an orphan. Was ten years old, got into foster-care and ended up with the Lightwoods – Alec, Izzy, Max. I found out that I have a... living grandmother. But she lives in Switzerland. The snow-storm has grounded all flights so... my plans on visiting her were short-term canceled. The Lightwoods? They got invited here because, well, since their parents' divorce, things have been a bit messy and since Luke's been like a surrogate father for Simon all his life, Si puppy-dog-eyed his way into Christmas dinner. He's Jewish and doesn't _celebrate_ Christmas, but he loves Christmas dinner traditions and getting to spend it with his second family."

Magnus was smiling at him as he watched him talk. Admittedly, Jace had always been an over-sharer, but honestly he felt like this explained it better than a short explanation. This wasn't a usual story, after all. His past was complicated and messy and it fed into an honest answer. Jace liked giving honest answers. And Magnus didn't seem bored or annoyed by the rambling.

"A chain reaction, then", concluded Magnus. "You spend your Christmas at your foster-siblings', but they spent theirs with your foster-sister's boyfriend, who is spending it here..."

"More fun than boring people who have like... stable families where you simply go to your mom and dad to spend Christmas", chuckled Jace dryly. "What's your story? No... doting wife and children at home to spend Christmas with? Parents to care for?"

"Well then, let me return the favor of childhood trauma oversharing", offered Magnus after a moment. "I'm also an orphan. My mother and stepfather died... _many_ years ago, when I was small. I'm a workaholic, build my empire, but... the private life got left behind a little. Catarina, she's my oldest friend, the closest I have to a family aside from my adopted son. But he's... spending his Christmas with his sister, just the two of them, it's... their tradition. I wouldn't impose, especially since they are deeply religious while... I have... no real connection to that. It would feel rather fake to me to go to church with those deeply devoted just for their sake."

"Mh. A man with an interesting backstory himself", hummed Jace and clanked his glass against Magnus'. "What's that empire of yours? What do you do for a living?"

For a moment, Magnus simply stared at him, like he was expecting this to be a joke, before he shook himself and laughed a little. "I'm sorry, I think I may be too much of a workaholic. It's been a while since I met someone who doesn't recognize my name or face. I'm a fashion designer. I also run a club downtown, the Pandemonium."

"Pandemonium! I love the place!", exclaimed Jace suddenly. "Maia and I used to go clubbing there when we were still dating. It's a gorgeous club."

"...Maia, Clary's girlfriend?", asked Magnus curiously.

"Eh, we kind of... recycle around here", shrugged Jace playfully. "Bat and Maia used to date too, back when Simon and Clary were dating. When Bat and Maia broke up, I got together with Maia for a little while. Then Simon and Clary broke up and now Si is with Izzy and Maia is with Clary."

"It's rare to get recognized for my club instead of my clothes-line", hummed Magnus softly.

"It's a gorgeous club", shrugged Jace, slowly running his eyes down Magnus. "Like its owner."

Magnus laughed pleased at that and gave Jace another thorough once-over. He wasn't hard to read, he hadn't been subtle about checking Jace out from the moment they met in the kitchen. And Jace? He _really_ liked what he saw too. Maybe he was even more eager due to the setting. There was something inherently romantic about Christmas that just put one in the mood to... not go to bed alone. Especially here, where everyone was paired up – Luke and Cat the happily married hosts, Maia and Clary, Izzy and Simon... and Jace hadn't missed the way Bat was flirting up Alec and the way Alec kept flushing at the compliments. So why shouldn't Jace indulge too?

"You know what I like to do after a big celebratory dinner like this?", whispered Jace.

"Watch cheesy Christmas movies?", guessed Magnus as Jace stepped up to him.

Jace smiled, resting a hand on Magnus' chest. "Train it off between the sheets again. You... look... like you train a lot yourself, I can't deny that I was staring at your... arms when you were lifting Madzie up earlier. Would... you like to... help me train it off?"

"Cheeky", whispered Magnus bemused, resting a hand on Jace's hand and slowly running it over his arm. "Well, this _is_ an important family night and it's not over yet. But... I'd love to take... a little snack with me when I leave here, if you want."

"Mh, haven't been called a snack in a hot minute", laughed Jace amused. "Okay. Definitely beats going home to an empty apartment. Now come on, let's go back inside to our families. I hear there is an actually gay Christmas movie on next and while I can't stand another generic straight rom-com, I think I can bear queer Christmas cheesiness."

He winked at Magnus, who laughed at that and gladly followed him back inside.

/break\

Magnus liked modern slang; snack. He, an incubus, got away with calling his partners snacks, unironically, and they would just laugh at it and take it as a compliment. He smiled as he hugged Catarina goodbye, Madzie clinging onto his leg, while Jace was hugging Luke.

"You know you can stay the night, kiddo", offered Luke.

"No. Magnus offered to drive me home, I'll be fine", assured Jace.

"Magnus. Make sure to bring him directly home. Don't get _lost_ ", warned Cat sharply.

Magnus simply smiled at her and lifted the container of Tupperware. "Of course. And thanks for the snack, I'm sure I'll be enjoying it later tonight when dinner has settled."

Again with the pointed glare. He knew she didn't mean it; she knew he needed to eat too – and that he always respected his partner. He wasn't going to make Jace do anything he wasn't deep down very willing to do too. The pheromones of an incubus just... woke the want and lust, it didn't _create_ it. And there were definitely lust and want in Jace's eyes as he stared at Magnus. The car ride was mostly quiet, they listened to the radio which of course only blared Christmas songs, both in their own heads. However, they only barely made it into the loft before Magnus found himself pinned against the closed door, lips upon his own, a warm body pressed against his.

"Someone's eager", whispered Magnus pleased, resting his hands on Jace's hips. "Let me show you the way to my bedroom, _after_ we get out of the jackets and shoes. No need to ruin the carpet."

Jace quickly kicked off his shoes and let himself be led to the bedroom. The way took a little longer because the two of them were kissing nearly constantly, Jace unable to take his hands off Magnus. They lost clothes along the way, a shirt there, pants there, by the time they reached the bed, both were naked. Magnus licked his lips as he ran his eyes over Jace's naked body. Sculpted, sun-kissed skin, all smooth as it wrapped tightly around well-defined muscles.

"Hello, gorgeous", whispered Magnus, voice dark. "Don't you look _delicious_?"

He grasped Jace by the neck and pulled him into a slow, deep kiss. The kiss was like a little taste of what was yet to come, because the arousal was already heavy in the air, Jace's hard dick pressing against Magnus' thigh. He could taste how delicious this one was. Magnus' other hand wandered down Jace's side, over his ribs, until he could cup the blonde's ass.

"Tell me what you want, gorgeous", asked Magnus, catching Jace's lower lip between his teeth.

Jace made a little sound as Magnus tugged on it before letting go. "I want you to fuck me. _Hard_."

Magnus licked his lips with a hungry smile before he reached for the lube in his nightstand. He took his sweet time prepping Jace, one finger, nice and slow, then two, easing his way into Jace, opening him up right and good until the moans spilling from Jace's lips were no longer just passionate but _needy_ – the need was building up, the need for them to do _more_. Jace's hands on his arms, his shoulders, trying to cling onto him, trying to pull him closer, closer, _inside of himself_. Magnus' mouth was watering at the intoxicating scent of Jace's arousal, the energy swirling around them.

A common misconception about Magnus' kind was that they drained their partners. They didn't. It was a give and take, it was the natural energy and arousal building up between them. This energy released during a sexual act, _that_ was what succubi and incubi fed on. The thing that let their partners seem so drained was how addictive sex with one of them could be, some humans stop focusing on anything else aside from it, until it became unhealthy, and some demons didn't _care_ , as long as they got their meals out of it. But generally, being fed on was not harmful to humans. And Magnus – he was always mindful of his partners.

"I love those little sounds you make", murmured Magnus as he eased into Jace.

The blonde made a louder, more drawn-out sound as he finally got to feel Magnus' dick inside of him. Much like the preparation, Magnus took it nice and slow, rolling his hips to push in deep but slow. Jace's cock was pearling with pre-cum, the blonde arching his back more with every thrust that perfectly hit his prostate. Demons like Magnus had impeccable aim; he was also more well-endowed than the average human. Finally, he wrapped his fingers around Jace's cock and started jerking him off just in pace with his thrusts, making them both come at the same moment. _That_ moment of release, that was the full meal. Their essences, their auras, mixed, in Jace's peak, his energy was _overflowing_ – a beautiful, pure golden glow surrounding him in tendrils of dust that seemed to reach out to Magnus. And Magnus gladly absorbed it.

"Okay...", gasped Jace out as he collapsed on the bed. "...I can't feel my body."

Magnus smiled bemused as he rolled off Jace and grabbed something to clean Jace up with. He was gentle about it, his eyes on the blissed-out expression on Jace's face. Discarding both the now dirty shirt he had taken for cleaning as well as the condom, after he rolled it off his dick and tied it, Magnus got comfortable on the bed himself. The look on his face softened when Jace rolled over to lay against Magnus, head resting on Magnus' chest.

"That was a nice Christmas surprise", whispered Jace softly. "This may sound weird, but... I was hoping not to go to bed alone tonight. Was actually planning on maybe hitting a bar or the club after dinner, just... not go home to a dark, lonely apartment, not on Christmas..."

Magnus hummed in reply, because he couldn't put to words how true that rang. Coming home to his lonely, dark loft was always the hardest when he had been among the people he loved, among warmth and laughter and cheer. Even just for _one_ nigh, this was good. Better than being alone.


	2. The Accidental Relationship

_Chapter 2: The Accidental Relationship_

Magnus was pleasantly surprised when he saw Jace next in Pandemonium for the New Year's party. While Magnus was always very busy and rarely really spent time at his club, this was a special occasion and he wanted to celebrate it with people too. At first he had considered throwing a party at his loft, for the models and people from that circle of work, but it seemed exhausting. So instead, he decided to mingle with the happy drunk dancing people in his club.

And then he spotted them. At first he saw Clary – her fire-red hair stood out everywhere. She was dancing with her girlfriend, laughing as she wrapped her arms around Maia's neck. They looked so happy, gentle. In love. Magnus liked watching people in love. Near them, he spotted the boy with the glasses and the pretty one with the long curls, the Lightwood girl. And then he saw him. The pretty blonde. The delicious blonde. Magnus licked his lips as he remembered Jace's taste.

While Magnus occasionally hooked up with the same person multiple times, he generally tried to avoid it. Safety precautions, considering that sex with an incubus could be highly addictive. Risk of that was reduced if someone only got a taste once. The more often, the higher the risk.

But Magnus' mouth watered thinking about the golden tendrils of energy, this taste of sunshine and warmth and honey. Still, he watched them. His eyes kept drifting over to Jace every now and again. Sometimes, he caught Jace's eyes. The first time, surprised. The second time, curious. The third time, there was something mischievous and cocky to the look in Jace's eyes.

The blonde knew that Magnus was watching him at that point and he seemed to be putting on a show. His dancing grew more luscious, he was consciously dancing for an audience. An audience of one, of one Magnus Bane to be precise – if Magnus got to be this bold. The little grins Jace offered whenever their eyes met made him feel pretty confident in that assessment. The blonde grew more cheeky as he started dancing up to people, still seeking Magnus' gaze every now and again.

The longer he watched, the more it started to bug Magnus. That other people were pressing against that gorgeous body, touching that golden boy. It wouldn't be bothering him as much if Jace didn't keep seeking him, smirking. Jace was deliberately provoking Magnus, wanting to see if he could get a reaction from him. Magnus was too old to allow something like that to work on him _and yet_.

And yet here he was, striding over the floor of his club toward the man who had a hand in Jace's back-pocket and once he reached them, he grabbed that hand by the wrist and pulled it out.

"Thanks for keeping that warm, I'll take it over from here", declared Magnus in a dark voice.

The man didn't even try to fight, he took one look into Magnus' eyes and left. Weak. If he let go of someone like Jace this easily, he didn't deserve this dance, or this night, anyway. Jace grinned cheekily as he laid his arms around Magnus' neck and then slowly ran his hands down Magnus' arms to rest his hands around Jace's waist. After, he leaned in, close enough that his hot breath tickled Magnus' neck, his lips gracing Magnus' ear.

"Finally. I was waiting for you", whispered Jace pleased. "I wondered if... you were interested."

"Very interested", hummed Magnus, his lips finding their way to Jace's neck. "I admit, you... teasing me... is very tempting. I can only stand being teased so much. But you should be careful. So much cheekiness, one of these days that might get you into trouble."

Jace laughed, a breathy sound that made Magnus shudder. "Who's saying I don't like getting into trouble? Sometimes, there's even a spanking in it for me."

Pulling away some, Jace winked at Magnus. All the demon could do was stare at that gorgeous, cheeky blonde. Licking his lips, Magnus dove in for a kiss. Deep and hungry and needy. It left Jace breathless as they pulled apart, the blonde looking nearly dizzy.

"Okay", whispered Jace, swallowing hard.

"Oh, it's Magnus! Hello, Magnus", called Clary out. "What are you doing here?"

"Seducing Jace. You can see that", snorted the one with the glasses – Simon, was it?

"Shut up. You got your girlfriend, let me have all of this", declared Jace with a smirk.

"So you two _did_ hook-up on Christmas, huh?", snorted Maia amused. "I knew it. Iz."

Isabelle sighed and got out a twenty to hand it over to Maia. While Magnus blinked surprised, Jace looked like this was normal. What an interesting little group. He startled a little when Jace slipped a hand into his back-pocket, a shark-like grin on Jace's lips.

"Seeing as you showed me yours last time, how about I show you mine tonight", whispered Jace.

"... _How_ are you having sex that sounds weird?", asked Simon disturbed.

" _Apartment_ , you utter pervert", grunted Jace. "I'm asking him if I can take him home tonight."

"Si, you heard him. I'm staying with you tonight, because Jace is going to be nasty at home and I do not want to witness any of it", declared Isabelle.

The cheekiness seemed to be a thing the foster-siblings shared. Jace smiled, nuzzling into Magnus.

"I don't know how useful that's going to be. Your other brother is right now at mine, getting seduced by my roommate. So—o... we're officially homeless", declared Simon dramatically.

"Don't be dirty. Alec's only been on like two dates with Bat, he would _never_ put out on the second date", stated Jace. "He's got standards, unlike all of us. We're filthy, he's not."

"Kay, but counter-point: _I_ can't have sex with my girlfriend if her brother is sleeping right on the other side of the wall", stated Simon seriously. "And I like being filthy."

Isabelle laughed and slapped his chest, while Maia made some kind of sound – between amused and exasperated. The sound that friends made, friends who truly knew each other. It made Magnus smile, at least until his attention was drawn toward Isabelle and Jace as Isabelle sighed loudly.

"You heard him, Jace. Guess me and Si are taking the house today. Magnus, you're taking Jace home with you, so me and my boyfriend can celebrate New Year's", declared Isabelle.

"I can do that, Miss Lightwood", hummed Magnus bemused.

"This is why I'm living alone", declared Maia, shaking her head.

"You know your girlfriend lives with you, right? Like, you do know that?", asked Jace.

"She does not", snorted Maia, one arm around Clary's shoulders.

"When was the last time she did not sleep at your apartment?", asked Isabelle amused.

Maia's silence spoke volumes and the others laughed to themselves. It filled Magnus with a strange warmth. He loved this, it was... humanity. The very definition of humanity. The way they needed family, craved it, created it for themselves – blood or no blood. Being together, loving each other, warming each other with their love. Magnus' human side yearned for it, he had formed his own little family with Raphael and Catarina and Madzie, but even with them, he often felt like he was on the outside looking in. Catarina was happily married to Luke, they had their wonderful daughters. Raphael too, the boy had moved out and was now running a hotel very successfully. These humans here, they complained about it but they didn't really mean it, there was love and teasing in their voices. They had warmth, _at home_.

"I am perfectly fine taking this one home with me again", hummed Magnus softly.

/break\

"Spankings", whispered Magnus breathlessly as he was pushed back onto his own bed.

"Mh?" Jace grunted confused, blinking to himself.

"Were you just being a tease there earlier, about the spankings, or did you mean it?"

Magnus sat up on his elbows, staring at Jace with a predatory smile. The blonde hooked his fingers into the belt-loops of his jeans and pulled it off in slow-motion. The shirt had already left his body somewhere around the living room, so Magnus got to admire that six-pack as Jace stripped.

"I may tease a lot, but I would never joke about spankings", hummed Jace impishly. "Why? Are you... offering? Because I'd _love_ to take you up on that offer then."

Only in his underwear, Jace climbed on top of Magnus and leaned down to kiss him slowly. Magnus' hands wandered down Jace's body to cup his ass before grasping the waistband of the tight black underwear, pulling it down. He was pleased to cup that bare skin, the supple, firm ass.

"How much can you take?", whispered Magnus curiously, biting Jace's earlobe.

"Mh... It's been a while. Make it ten? Nice bit of foreplay."

Jace arched his neck for better access. Magnus tugged on the earlobe a little before he started trailing kisses along Jace's neck. He sat up, pushing Jace back in the motion. He carefully adjusted the blonde on his lap with his butt up. Beautiful butt. Gently, Magnus caressed that perfectly sculpted ass a few times, watching how Jace relaxed on his lap. Only then did he lift his hand up and let it come down on Jace's ass. The slap sounded nice, accompanied by the fireworks outside. Jace tensed for a split second before relaxing again. At the second spank, his skin started turning red. The color suited him. Magnus imagined painting Jace in different kinds of red – red rope, red velvet, red wax dripping onto that six-pack. Fantasies weren't good. Fantasies meant he dreamed of future encounters. _He_ was the incubus here, he should make his partner crave him, yet here he was, craving, yearning, fantasizing. This was different. Good, but different. His hand came down on Jace's ass again, Jace gasping breathlessly. How beautiful this boy was.

"Your hands feel bigger than they look", complained Jace at the seventh.

"You literally asked for it", chuckled Magnus, placing the next one on Jace's ass.

"I kno—ow", moaned Jace out. "Just saying. Big hands. Very big... hands..."

Laughing to himself, Magnus hit Jace's ass the last two times. After, he gently rubbed Jace's butt.

"Sh, you did good. You did very good, sweetheart", praised Magnus pleased.

He leaned in to kiss the heated skin gently. Jace really had taken that very well. It had been a bit since Magnus last spanked a partner; he didn't mind, while he thoroughly enjoyed some BDSM to various extend, it wasn't a must-have for him. But now that he got to spank a pretty boy again, he had to admit, there was an overwhelming rush of adrenaline to it.

"We—ell, that is one way to get the engine running", moaned Jace satisfied.

He rolled off Magnus, arching his body beautifully and showing off his hard, leaking cock. What a beautiful picture he painted all sprawled out like this. Magnus reached out to gently scratch his nails down Jace's chest before wrapping his fingers around Jace's dick. He massaged it a couple of times, until Jace was arching up and moaning so sweetly. After, Magnus reached for the lube, covering his fingers thickly. Teasingly, he trailed down Jace's dick, rolling his balls in his hand once before moving on to his hole, carefully easing a single finger in. While opening Jace up, Magnus leaned down and wrapped his lips around Jace's cock. The blonde made delightful noises as he got scissored and sucked off at the same time. Just before he could come, Magnus pulled off, earning him a soft whine. A cute protest. It made Magnus smile amused. He nudged Jace's legs apart and sat down there himself, grasping Jace's legs by the underside of his knees, pulling them apart more so he could ease himself into Jace. The blonde made a drawn-out, pleased sound as more and more of Magnus' dick entered him. The golden tendrils gushed out of every pour of Jace's being, beautiful and bright and sparkly. It was the most beautiful aura Magnus had ever seen and it tasted like sunshine. Magnus closed his eyes, resting his hands on Jace's chest, tracing it down, feeling him up. Soaking up the energy Jace was radiating. Beautiful, delicious energy.

They fucked slow and deep, drawing every single second of it out. Their moans and gasps and words asking for more even drowned out the fireworks outside, until they came, both of them. They came at nearly the same moment and as Jace came, the energy he released became even more overwhelming. Magnus leaned in, kissing Jace, greedily swallowing every bit of it.

"Happy New Year", gasped Jace out when Magnus rolled off him.

Magnus laughed a little at that, rolling onto his side to look at the beautiful blonde. "Happy New Year indeed, sweetheart. It was definitely a good... start into it, I'd say."

Jace grinned and tilted his head so he could look into Magnus' eyes while stretching lazily. "Just, for the record: I did not stalk you. It was Clary's idea to go to your club."

Magnus laughed and reached out to rest an arm around Jace's waist. "I... did not suspect that. I am rarely at my own club, so that is generally not a good place to stalk me. For the future."

"Ah, very good. Noted down in case I want to stalk you later", hummed Jace bemused.

He wiggled closer, until he could rest his head on Magnus' biceps, sighing contently. For a few moments, the two just laid in silence, watching the colors still exploding in the sky.

"I didn't expect us to hook up again", admitted Magnus softly. "It's... not a bad surprise though."

"What can I say... you're not the only one who enjoyed being with someone who didn't get star-struck at hearing your name. It's... a very nice surprise", chuckled Jace.

"Mh?" Magnus grunted and furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"You don't know who I am. And I am enjoying that. But since you told me, I figured... on the second hook-up, I should probably tell you what I do for a living too", hummed Jace. "I'm a pianist. And a composer. But I suppose that's not entirely your... music, huh."

Magnus made a small noise at that and didn't comment further. He stopped paying attention to new music released around the 1920s. He considered looking Jace up later, but for now he was so nicely sated from his meal that he wanted to just sleep, holding the blonde.

/break\

Jace woke up to the sound of his own music. That had never happened before. Smiling to himself, he snuggled up closer to the warm body next to him, a hand reaching out to trace the other man's six-pack. Magnus Bane was just... so gorgeous. It genuinely took Jace's breath away, from the deep, dark eyes, to the mohawk with the dark-purple tips, the smirk, the goatee, those nice strong arms and that six-pack. Looking up, Jace saw Magnus holding his phone. The source of the music.

"You have a song literally be the number one on the charts right now", noted Magnus.

"In all fairness, I'm featuring Tay on it and she comes with a _huge_ built-in fanbase."

"...Tay?", echoed Magnus with a blank face.

"Taylor Swift. Wow. You _really_ don't listen to music", laughed Jace. "Yeah, we... work pretty well together. I've featured on a few of her songs, she's featuring on a few of mine. Sadly, instrumental music rarely climbs the charts on its own. Put a vocalist on it too and suddenly, people can appreciate it more. Still, even without the constant chart-hits, I'm... kind of a big name, internationally, when it comes to my field of work."

"Mh." Magnus grunted to himself and put his phone down. "It's kind of amusing, you and me, finding someone who doesn't know us... in each other like that."

"Yes, yes it is", whispered Jace with a smile, snuggling closer. "...Round two?"

"Another thing we have in common", purred Magnus pleased, kissing Jace.

/break\

Over the following weeks, the two found more things they had in common or shared. That much for a one-night-stand. That much for a two-night-stand. They ran into each other at the police station, when Magnus was dropping Catarina off with her husband, while it turned out that Alec Lightwood was a detective at the NYPD and Jace happened to be dropping lunch off for Alec. Afterward, Jace and Magnus left together, talking and getting a coffee because they couldn't stop talking. No sex. Just coffee and talking. And an exchange of numbers. The next time they met for coffee, they did so intentionally. Accidentally, they started a relationship with each other.

The third time they had sex though, it was Jace who took Magnus home with him. Jace owned a gorgeous house, Victorian style, in a dull red. The style inside was interesting, very old-fashioned, but not in a tacky way, in a style that suited the building itself. A lot of candles and antique furniture. Downstairs, there was a room, round high windows where the light fell in perfectly. The music room. Jace's office, Magnus supposed. With the most beautiful piano he had ever seen.

"Snooping around after knocking my brother out with sex?"

Magnus startled and whirled around to find Alec Lightwood standing in the doorway, a smirk on his lips and a cup of coffee in one hand. Magnus cleared his throat a little embarrassed. While he had been seeing Jace for a couple weeks, he hadn't exactly run into Jace's family and friends again yet.

"Alexander, it's... good to see you again. I... assure you I'm not snooping."

"You just mistook the room with the big piano for the bathroom?", asked Alec amused, jerking his head. "C'mon. I have coffee. In this house, we feed each other's boyfriends. And girlfriends."

"Boyfriend", echoed Magnus wondrously, blinking a couple times.

Alec in front of him paused. "I _only_ feed boyfriends and girlfriends. I do _not_ feed one-night-stands. And if you... after dating Jace for two months... still think this is a one-night-stand..."

"No, no. Not a one-night-stand. I just... boyfriends", muttered Magnus, blinking slowly.

Alec rolled his eyes, but it was with that edge of familiar fondness that startled Magnus. When they reached the kitchen, Bat was already sitting there, wearing a too big shirt that most likely belonged to Alec, eating cereals from a big bowl. He waved at Magnus in greeting.

"So, you officially joining the Lightwood Boyfriends Club?", asked Bat, perking up a bit. "Si and I have shirts for that! We made them for Valentine's. By the way, _gorgeous_ flowers. It's hard to compete when my boyfriend lives with a brother who is dating a gazillionaire."

"It's... not a gazillion", corrected Magnus, surprised when Alec handed him a coffee mug. "And... I suppose I went a bit overboard. It was a little awkward. We had been seeing each other for two months and... it was still rather new. I haven't done... Valentine's... in a while."

"I can assure you, you absolutely went overboard. And Jace completely loved it", stated Alec.

Magnus smiled softly into his mug of hot coffee, watching how Alec went toward the hearth, just to be stopped by Simon stumbling into the kitchen with a woah, getting in the way of them.

"Magnus! Rule number two about the Lighthouse: Never let an actual Lightwood at the hearth", declared Simon, arms spread to keep Alec from the hearth. "Jace is the only one who can cook in that family so like... it might be genetic that Lightwoods can't cook."

"Rule number two? What's number one?", asked Magnus slowly, watching Simon crack eggs.

Alec returned to the table with a small pout, receiving a kiss from Bat. The next one to enter the kitchen was Isabelle, wearing nothing but dark-green panties and a Superman shirt that most likely belonged to Simon. She took the seat next to Magnus and reached for a banana.

"Rule number one is simple; No sex on the days Max is staying over. We may joke about not wanting to hear each other, but the house is pretty well isolated and we're all adults. But no sex on the days Max is here", replied Isabelle before biting into her banana.

Simon had some bacon sizzling in a second pan while making scrambled eggs in the first pan. "Rule number seven: Don't touch the koscher bacon. That's mine. And don't touch the regular bacon if you want to live. Jace is _very_ protective of his bacon."

"Magnus can do _anything_ he wants with my bacon."

Magnus turned at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. The sight warmed his heart. Jace was wearing Magnus' shirt, the buttons weren't done right and it was wrinkled from laying on the ground all night, but Jace was wearing his shirt. Jace smiled and came to wrap his arms around Magnus from behind, kissing his temples. Magnus had a boyfriend, a boyfriend whose family was teaching him the rules of the house and making breakfast and joking and in whose home he was currently about to eat breakfast. A boyfriend in whose home Magnus felt _at home_ in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we are actually going to address the second half of this story's title! I just wanted Magnus to already be in love with Jace (and angst some) before Jace's asexuality comes up ;D


	3. The Ace of Hearts

_Chapter 3: The Ace of Hearts_

Magnus' favorite new place to work was Jace's office. There was a round oriel, with the tall windows and a sitting area right there, filling the oriel space. That was where Magnus would sit, folded together, a sketch-book in his lap as he worked and listened to Jace work. Sometimes, the blonde was simply practicing, other times he was actively composing himself. For the first time in a long time, Magnus started listening to music again. He had bought all of Jace's albums and he liked to fall asleep to them on the nights Magnus couldn't fall asleep to Jace's steady heartbeat as the blonde laid in his arms. They were both busy men. A fashion show took Magnus to Europe for two weeks and Magnus listened to Jace's music on his phone so he could fall asleep. The loft felt strange and cold on the nights Magnus returned to sleep there. When Jace left for a week for a concert in Tokyo and Magnus thus had no excuse to be at the Lighthouse. Lighthouse, what they called the Lightwood House, because it was 'shorter and funnier', as Simon put it.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Maxwell?", asked Magnus curiously.

He sat on his place in the oriel, sketching his next fall-line. For the last five minutes, the youngest Lightwood had been standing in the doorway, watching him. Not saying anything. At this point, it started to freak Magnus out just a tiny bit. He did not like being stared at much.

"Why aren't you living here?", asked Max as he stepped up to Magnus.

"Excuse you?" Magnus laughed a little and put his pen down.

"It's just... I live here, occasionally for now. Jace got me a room because he always wanted me to have the space here. And when mom moves to Brazil for the new branch – for the... divorce. We all know it, no one says it. Dad already moved to LA. I don't wanna leave. So I'm gonna move in here for good. Because they're my family", started Max as he sat down on the piano bench. "Si and Bat moved in two months ago. Kind of a package deal – I mean, _they did_ live together and without Si, Bat couldn't pay rent. And Si and Iz have been dating for like... half a year longer than you guys. But you and Jace, you like... literally got together the same day as Bat and Alec. And Bat's been living here for two months now. So my question is: Why don't you live here?"

"I have... my own loft. It's pretty... crowded here, as you just... pointed out."

Max hummed, a deep and doubtful hum, as he squinted at Magnus. "You're a bad liar."

The kid was fascinating. Very observant. Magnus forced a smile and shook his head. He could not possibly tell Max the real reason. That Magnus wasn't human, was a demon – was an incubus – was feeding on Jace when the two of them had sex. That Magnus would _never_ know whether his partners were with him for the pheromones and the demonic sex, for the mutually beneficial energy exchange, or... well, for himself. If Jace's feelings were true, were for Magnus, or if they had just been brought forth by the amazing sex they had. Magnus was already giving so much of his heart here, he had fallen in love with Jace, but he couldn't give more. Moving in would be giving more. This way, even though he shared his body and his heart with Jace, he was at least keeping his own space. For the inevitable outfall. When Jace would meet a kind and wonderful _human_ , a human he could _love_ , and when he would then break up with Magnus.

It was too humiliating to live with the other party then; he remembered that from his breakup with Camille. There were things he had lost, because he had practically fled their shared place. And Magnus was out on the street. He had the money to buy a new place, but the new place was cold and empty and not home and not having a home only made the breakup even worse, because he had lost the person he loved and he had lost his home and he couldn't do that again. He couldn't fall in love with another human and he couldn't lose another home too.

The problem was that this was already home, even if he didn't want to think of it as such, even if he refused to move in to avoid that. That was the problem. And Magnus didn't know how to fix it.

/break\

It was a rather normal morning at the Lighthouse. Magnus woke up after his boyfriend, lazy and tired. But he could smell coffee and when he blinked his eyes open, he saw his boyfriend. Jace was kneeling on the bed with an impish grin and a mug of coffee in his hands. Though what really caught Magnus' attention was the shirt he was wearing. A light shade of red with writing on it – _I have an ace up my sleeve. It's me, I'm the ace_. The writing in the colors of the asexual pride flag.

"Like my shirt?", asked Jace with a broad grin, pulling on it to show it off. "It's new. Si made it."

"I... it's a very nice pun", noted Magnus confused. "But..."

"But?", echoed Jace as he sat down next to Magnus on the bed. "What is it?"

"Pardon me, but... we're having an awful lot of sex considering that statement and so... how has this not come up yet? I'm just... we're having a lot of sex", said Magnus slowly.

"I mean... we both kind of... haven't really labeled our sexualities?", offered Jace, which was fair.

He leaned in to kiss Magnus on the cheek, very gently. "Okay, so. I'm a panromantic ace. I don't... do that whole... sexual-attraction thing. That's what being asexual means. No sexual attraction. When you look at me and go 'mh, man, I want to have sex with all of that, he is so hot, I am _so_ attracted to him'-" Magnus smiled fondly at the over-the-top imitation of him, saying it like _that_. "-I just... don't feel that. I _know_ you're gorgeous. I mean, I have eyes and good taste. But... it doesn't make me... horny? People don't make me horny."

"Then... how come we've had so much sex?", asked Magnus softly, very confused.

"Because I like sex. And you're very good at it", replied Jace, laughing softly, his mismatched eyes sparkling brightly. "I always liked sex. It's a great way to get those happy endorphins going. It's a good way to exhaust yourself, basically like exercise but between two people. It's _fun_."

"So... you like having sex with me, but not... because there is a magnetic pull from me?"

"Magnetic pull?", echoed Jace, snorting softly. "Is that how you'd describe sexual attraction? No. I'm not sexually attracted to you, babe. I... just don't get sexual attraction, really. Sorry to deflate your ego, gorgeous, but... that's not why I'm with you."

Magnus laughed. He didn't even mean to, but _sorry_? That did the exact opposite of deflating his ego. Yes, Magnus knew about asexuality – he had encountered it before. The first time, it had confused and baffled him and in the end led to one of Magnus' dearest friendships, Raphael being part of his family now. And Raphael had given Magnus that idea before, that maybe Magnus could seek out someone who was asexual to be with, but... they hadn't liked sex at all. Sex, however, was what Magnus needed to survive, quite literally so. He hadn't been able to make that work.

Being with someone who felt sexual attraction though, it... it was never more than sex. It could never be more than sex, not with Magnus. His incubus aura was, well – a magnified version of sexual attraction, really. He always ended up wondering, asking himself if the other person even cared about him, as a person, or if it was all the demonic attraction.

"What? What's so funny about that?", asked Jace as he pinned Magnus to the bed.

"Nothing", whispered Magnus, reaching out to cup Jace's cheek. "Absolutely nothing. I'm just... you're just so cute, that's all. Now kiss me, mh?"

Jace smiled amused and leaned in to kiss Magnus. "You nearly sound like you can't believe someone would be in it for more than sex. Which, the sex is _great_ , I'll give you that. But..."

"But?", echoed the demon, half-wondrous and half-frightful.

"Your charms", whispered Jace and started kissing Magnus' face at every point he made. "Your smile. Your eyes. Your wit. Your brilliant mind. Your... mh... authority? That first time I saw you at your club, sitting there, surrounded by your loyal minions, who were even _holding your drink for you_ , that... that was _hot_. You looked like a king ruling over his domain."

Magnus made a small sound as he felt himself melting into a puddle. The gentle gesture of the kisses, the soft words, Jace's fingers slowly carding through Magnus' hair. He... had never felt so accepted before. Wanted for _who_ he was, not _what_ he was.

"I love the way you just... quietly sit in the corner of my music room while I play and just... work there. The others have started calling it Mag's Corner, you know?", continued Jace, still peppering Magnus' face with kisses. "I love the way you take control. You're a good dom. You're a good boyfriend. You're a good man, Magnus. I love... you. I love you."

Magnus held his breath at that and so did Jace. They hadn't said that yet. They had been together for half a year, but neither had said that. Magnus couldn't say it, even though he had felt it for three months now, but saying it made it real and he knew Jace couldn't return his feelings. Then again. Now it turned out... his magic had _zero_ effect on Jace. Because Jace was asexual. And a demon like Magnus could do _a lot_ of things, influence a lot of things, but what they couldn't do was _force_ someone to feel something they couldn't. Their pheromones only woke desires that were there, however deep they were buried – and sometimes, they were buried very deep. But if there was no sexual attraction to begin with, then no incubus or succubus could create what wasn't there.

Jace loved him. Jace truly, genuinely loved him. Loved him for who he was. Magnus' heart was racing as he looked into the nervous, tense face of his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who had just said for the first time that he loved Magnus and Magnus was just gaping at him like a goldfish.

"I love you", whispered Magnus and it felt like taking a deep breath, starting to laugh softly. "I love you so much. Jace Herondale, I am so in love with you, you steal my breath away."

Magnus leaned forward, grasping Jace's face and peppering it with kisses now. "I love your laugh, your smile, your eyes, running my fingers through your hair, listening to your heartbeat when I fall asleep with you in my arms, I love stealing your sweaters and wearing them when we sit at the breakfast table with your family, I love the bickering and the cooking, your cooking. I love you."

Now Jace was also laughing, falling back on the bed, with Magnus on top of him. The demon stared deeply into his boyfriend's eyes, getting lost in them before kissing him gently and deeply.

"...So, that was really big... but... while we're at the big things... Move in with us?", asked Jace hopefully. "I _hate_ falling asleep without you. And you just... some of the things you listed there was my family and being here, with them, and... I want you to be here. Move in with us?"

All these doubts, these reasons that Magnus had been piling up in his head for months now, they all just started to fall apart. Half a year. Love. He loved Jace. Jace loved him back. A human he could feed on, who didn't feel sexual attraction, who was _immune_ to Magnus' incubus nature.

"Isn't... Isn't it going to be too crowded here?", asked Magnus doubtfully, swallowing hard.

"Babe, I have a big-ass house, if you haven't noticed. Like, I have a whole music room, just for myself. And it's not like Bat and Si require their own rooms, they just... bunk with Iz and Alec. I assume you'll be... bunking with me", offered Jace after a moment. "If it's about your work... uh..."

"Sweetheart?", prodded Magnus curiously, watching Jace blush.

"Okay, so. Don't take this as me being creepy, but... You know how this house has an attic, where... most of my grandma's old stuff is stored, right?", asked Jace rhetorically.

Magnus knew that; this was her old home, where she had moved back when Jace's mother had been pregnant. She had depression, was struggling through the pregnancy, so Imogen had bought this house for them. That was why it had three big bedrooms – Imogen and her husband, Stephen and Céline and one... meant for baby Jace. Then there had been an accident and Jace's parents died and it had been a huge accident with many fatalities and injuries and Jace had been... lost. A mix-up. They had mistaken him with the baby of someone else who had died and, in lack of blood-relatives on that baby, Jace had ended up in the foster system, while Imogen was left to believe Jace had died too during that accident. After her husband's death, she had moved to Switzerland, but she had never brought herself to sell the house, clinging onto the memory.

After Jace tracked down Imogen, she moved back here for nearly a year, taking a sabbatical. But when she had to return home, she _insisted_ on him getting the house; Jace had only been eighteen at the time. And with Robert and Maryse in the middle of an ugly breakup, he had been glad to move out. Alec moved in with him first, Isabelle followed a year later.

"The attic. Yes. What... about it?", asked Magnus after a moment, noticing Jace's look.

"Well, I was thinking that... we could clean up the basement, sort a little, remove some things. Clean out the attic for you. It has good lighting. And a lot of space. You could store all your fabrics there, the sewing machine, the... creepy, creepy dolls that you put the dresses on."

"I love that the mannequins freak you out", laughed Magnus, kissing Jace's cheek. "Wait. Are you telling me you already... put thought into giving me space here for my work...?"

"Of course", grunted Jace and sat up some. "I love you. Which, heh. That's actually fun to say now that I said it for the first time. But... Yeah. I love you and I know you love your work and I know that living here means more than just... resting your head on a pillow. This... is supposed to be your _home_ too and that means you need your work-space too. Considering that I'm having a whole room for _my_ work. I know your work is important to you, it's important, and you... need space for it."

"I love you so much", whispered Magnus in awe, leaning in to kiss Jace on the mouth.

"Mh... I do love hearing that too", smiled Jace pleased. "So... What's your answer?"

"How could I possibly say no now?", huffed Magnus, hugging Jace close.

They rolled over together, Magnus' leg between Jace's, their arms around each other, Magnus' face buried in Jace's chest and the blonde kissing the top of Magnus' head. The silence was nice, because it wasn't fully silent. Jace had left the door open when he had entered with the coffee, that by now stood cold on the nightstand, so the noises of the house flooded in. Isabelle and Alec were fighting about something, Simon was playing his guitar in a corner of the house, Bat was singing off-key in the shower. The house was _lively_ , it was... a home. It was Magnus' home now.

"Bisexual", said Magnus after a moment, confusing Jace. "Me. I'm bisexual. After all we just put out there, you're right, we never really put... a name to our sexualities, that's never come up before. We just... excited together. But I'm bisexual, just... for the record, since we're moving together."

"Bisexual, hm", grunted Jace with a smile before frowning thoughtfully. "Well, that... means that bisexuals have officially taken over my house, huh. Interesting."

"We have?", asked Magnus curiously, gently tracing Jace's face.

"Yes, you have. Because Iz is pan like me – but, well, not ace – and Alec is gay. But both Si and Bat are also bisexual. So that's three bisexuals in this house. Officially the majority of the household."

"I just heard bisexual like at least three times", called Simon out. " _What_ are you talking about?"

"We just came out to each other", called Jace, looking at Magnus for a confirming nod. "Congrats, you bis are now officially in the majority. Mag's the tie-breaker."

" _How_ are you coming out to each other now? You've been dating for half a year!", screamed Bat.

"It just never came up before", screamed Jace back. "Also, stop dripping on my floor!"

"How do you know I am dripping on your floor? You can't even see me!", called Bat.

"You were under the shower half a minute ago. There's no way you're dry. Go back into the bathroom and dry off and then clean up after you. You're like a messy puppy, who just shakes his fur in the halls!", complained Jace annoyed. "Alec, make your boyfriend clean up after himself!"

"Can't do that!", called Alec from the kitchen. "He uses the puppy-eyes and I have no power."

Magnus just fell back onto the bed, with the broadest smile on his face as he listened to them all scream-bicker through the entire house. Home. This was what home felt like. He took a deep breath and sat up, biting his lips one last time, his fingers curling around the sheets.

"Hey, guys", called Magnus out. "I'm gonna move in."

Jace _beamed_ at him and a unifying 'About time!' rang through the house.

/break\

Cleaning out the attic took some time, but everyone helped. Everyone also helped Magnus move his things into the house. Even Luke and Catarina, though the latter kept throwing him warm, pleased looks. All she wanted for him was to be happy and loved. Once the attic was cleaned out and cleaned up, it got a make-over. Wallpaper, big skylights were installed to give Magnus all the light he needed for his work. New furniture, specifically for his needs. All his things found their place. Magnus wasn't just moving in with someone, he had his _space_ here.

"So—o. You finally moved in, huh. About time."

Magnus smiled amused as he looked up from his sketch-book to look at the youngest Lightwood. Max stood there, with his hands in his pockets, watching Magnus sketch. Once acknowledged, Max approached Magnus and sat down on the piano bench, much like they had only three weeks ago.

"Yes. Yes, I did", confirmed Magnus. "I suppose... you were right, after all."

"Good. Reasonable man", nodded Max pleased. "Just, one question. We just spent a whole week renovating the attic for you so you have _the entire attic_ for your work. Why are you... here, working? Because you have like an entire attic for that now."

"I do. But... this room smells like Jace", replied Magnus with a shrug. " _Feels_ like Jace."

"Wow. You really are mad in love with him", hummed Max surprised. "Cheesy."

"Shut up", laughed Magnus, throwing one of the pillows at the boy.

"Ale—ec child abuse!", screamed Max. "Jace's boyfriend is severely abusing me!"

The boy ran out of the room, cackling to himself. Magnus simply smiled to himself as he looked after the child. He had been living here for a week now, actually living here, fully committed, and he was _happy_. He didn't remember ever being this happy before, not in a long time.

"Magnus, if you're done 'severely abusing' my brother, come help with dinner", called Alec.

Putting his sketch-book aside, he followed Alec's voice into the kitchen. Jace wasn't home, a concert had brought him to Zurich and while he was in Switzerland, he wanted to visit his grandmother. He had been worried, at first, about leaving Magnus alone this soon after moving in. Which was precious of him, really. However, just like Jace knew that Magnus' work was important to him, Magnus knew that Jace's work was important too and that Jace didn't get too many chances to visit his grandma like that. Besides, Magnus wasn't alone. Not anymore. A month ago, it'd have bothered him, quietly, because he'd be all alone in the loft again. But now, he was here, and he was chasing Max through the house and helping Alec with dinner-

"Why are you cooking?! Rule two!", exclaimed Magnus dismayed as he entered the kitchen.

"Well, you were busy with your work and Bat's out working and I figured..."

Alec stopped and stared at the pan, making a face. Magnus also made a face. When Max came running in, he already had a phone to his ear, motioning at Alec and Magnus.

"What do you guys want on the pizza?", asked the boy.

Alec huffed, making an offended noise as he crossed his arms over his chest, though he gave his answer. While the youngest placed their dinner order, Magnus went ahead and cleaned up the mess Alec had made in the kitchen. The three of them ate dinner alone that night, because Simon and Isabelle were on a date. Still, it was strange, just how much Magnus felt like a part of the family. He wasn't just Jace's boyfriend, watching Alec and Max from the outside. He was right there in it, stealing salami off Max's pizza and teaming up with Max on teasing Alec about the cheesy big stuffed wolf that he had gotten Bat for his birthday, at which Alec just blushed brightly.

Magnus was a part of this family now, he wasn't just Jace's boyfriend, he was their friend, part of their family. He smiled warmly to himself as he put the plates away while Max rummaged through the freezer to get the ice-cream that Isabelle had tried to hide from them and Alec got them three spoons. They sat together in front of the TV, watching a movie and eating ice-cream, as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jace finally came out to Magnus! And Magnus moved in! Now that he doesn't have to fear the fact that Jace is only in it for the demon-attraction... Magnus gets to start worrying about dating a human and whether or not he should tell Jace the truth about himself, but what if Jace can't love a DEMON??

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, I post the new story four weeks after the last one ends, but considering it's still kind of Christmas, I figured this might be a nice treat! It is also my first multi-chapter Jagnus fic, which I am very excited about! It's based on a writing prompt I saw on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)), where a group of friends decide to summon a demon for fun, just for one of them to groan and then... reappear in the pentagram and I figured that'd make for delightful Jagnus. ;D


End file.
